Waiting for you until New Year
by kirio - kun
Summary: New years eve, atau dikenal juga perayaan tahun baru. Memang mengasyikan berkumpul bersama keluarga, teman, atau kekasih. Namun apa yang dirasakan Naruto ketika menunggu sang kekasih selama 6 tahun hanya untuk merayakan tahun baru? Bad Summary.


**Waiting for you until New Year**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, New Year theme, typo may be found, A lot Flashback. Ga suka? Klik aja ikon back. Selesai kan?**

**Summary : New years eve, atau dikenal juga perayaan tahun baru. Memang mengasyikan berkumpul bersama keluarga, teman, atau kekasih. Namun apa yang dirasakan Naruto ketika menunggu sang kekasih selama 6 tahun hanya untuk merayakan tahun baru? Bad Summary.**

**A/U : konbanwa minna san. Kirio balik lagi nih dengan fiction yang bertema tahun baru. Percaya gak percaya sih ini dikerjain baru tadi jam 8 malem. Terus kelar gitu aja. Ya seperti biasa ide mengalir seperti sungai. Udah deh ga usah banyak cing cong lagi di baca aja fiction yang kebelet publish ini hehe.**

**Happy Reading **

New Years Eve, perayaan yang dilakukan setiap pergantian tahun. Orang-orang biasanya pergi keluar rumah bersama keluarga, teman, atau kekasih. Di sebuah balkon apartemen berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Di saat semua orang berkumpul dan bersenang-senang, ia lebih memilih menyendiri dengan di temani keheningan malam.

**Drtt… Drttt...**

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan benda mungil yang bergetar dari kantong celananya dan segera menekan tomol hijau pada handphone itu.

"Moshi moshi Naruto desu."

"Oi Naruto apa kau tidak ingin merayakan tahun baru?" Ucap seorang pemuda di sebrang sana.

"Sepertinya aku sedang ingin sendiri, Kiba." Jawab Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto, ini kan hanya setahun sekali. Apa kau tidak mau merayakannya? Di rumah ku ramai sekali loh ada Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, bahkan Shino juga disini." Terang Kiba dengan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Pasti seru sekali ya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit

"Hm... baiklah, tapi jika kau merubah pikiran hubungi saja aku. Dan aku akan menjemput mu. Oke?"

"Thanks Kiba atas penawarannya, jaa"

"Jaa nee"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto masih saja berdiri di balkon itu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia memikirkan pemuda raven yang berjanji akan mengajaknya keluar pada saat tahun baru dan berusia 21 tahun. 'Tapi... apa Sasuke maish ingat dengan janjinya?'

**Flashback**

Hari itu Sasuke berkunjung ke kediaman Naikaze. Seperti biasa ia ingin bertemu dengan uke-nya itu. Tapi selain itu ada tujuan lain selain itu. Yaa agak berlebihan memang, tetapi Sasuke selalu ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Terlebih lagi sekolah kan sedang libur semester ganjil jadi mereka jarang bertemu.

"Nee teme sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang dudk disebelahnya.

"Kau akan ku ajak ke hati ku, dobe." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"BAKAA! Maksudku err... seperti arrgghhh! Lupakan!" Geram Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat uke-nya yang agak sensitive hari ini. Sasuke menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya.

**CKLEEK**

Sasuke tidak menemukan Naruto di kamarnya, tetapi dari suara percikan air dari arah kamar mandi ia yakin Naruto ada di dalamnya. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menunggu Naruto mandi.

"Teme? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk kecil putih yang melilit di pinggang sampai setengah paha. Sehingga kulit tan yang terkena tetesan air nampak begitu err... menggoda di mata Sasuke.

"Kau mau menggoda ku ya Naru?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat kepada Naruto dengan seringai terbaiknya.

"Eh? Teme kalau kau berani 'macam-macam' kau tak kan keluar dari rmah ku dengan 'selamat'," Ujar Naruto sambil meng-death glare Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja seseram apapun Naruto, di mata Sasuke ia tetap menjadi makhluk termanis yang pernah ia temui.

"Kalau seperti ini apa namanya 'macam-macam', huh?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

"Sasukeeeee asshhhh jangan mengghodaakuuhh ahhh..." Desah Naruto. Sasuke mulai menjilat telinga Naruto, lalu membuat beberapa kissmark di leher tan uke-nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau mau malanjutkan, huh?" Ujarnya menggoda sambil menghempaskan nafasnya di belakang telinga Naruto.

**BUGH!**

Dengan sukses Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan kepalannya di kepala Sasuke. Jujur saja Sebenarnya Naruto senang diperlakukan demikian, tapi tidak setiap hari juga kan?

"Auchh... dasar dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" rintih Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya.

"DASAR MESUUUUUUUMMMMMM! Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan, dan kau harus menemani ku. Mengerti?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapi setelah itu aku dapat 'jatah' ya?"

"Ehh.. tidak jadi deh." Ujar Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memancarkan aura hitam pekat dari belakang tubuhnya.

**End Flashback**

"Kau ada dimana Sasuke?"

"Apakah kau tidak rindu denganku?"

"Masih ingatkah kau dengan janji mu waktu itu?"

Ucap Naruto berbicara sendiri. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha memang pernah berjanji jika mereka sudah berusia 21 tahun. Bagaimanapun keadaannya Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto keluar untuk merayakan tahun baru. Tapi... sekarang? Sasuke tidak menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan Naruto.

**Flashback**

Hari sudah semakin sore di Konoha. Tetapi itu tidak membuat pengunjung taman hiburan sepi, malah semakin ramai. Dua pemuda berambut hitam dan pirang sedang mengantri salah satu wahana sore itu. Mereka menaiki salah satu gondola. Sore itu pemandangan Konoha sangat indah. Naruto terus melihat pemandangan danau yang berkilau karena pantulan mentari sore.

"Wah! Indah sekali pemandangannya. Tidak menyesal aku dateng kesini." Ucap Naruto kagum.

"Naruto..." tiba-tiba Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Bisanya jika ia memanggil dengan kata Naruto bukan 'dobe' ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Begini, aku... aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ku di Amerika. Jadi..." Sasuke tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Sudah lah Naruto, aku pasti akan kembali." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan Naruto sambil memeluknya.

"Ta-pi hiks.. hiks... kena-pa hiks..?" Tanya Naruto sambil terisak.

"Ayah ku dipindah tugaskan, tolong lah mengerti Naruto. Aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi." Terang Sasuke. Naruto mulai menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berpesan semoga kau baik-baik saja disana dan... jangan lupakan aku, Sasuke." Gumam Naruto sambil bersembunyi di dada Sasuke.

"Aku janji Naruto jika kita sudah berusia 21 tahun, aku akan kembali kesini dan kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama."

"Tapi kenapa harus menunggu selama itu?" Gerutu Naruto.

"Bukankah setiap orang yang berumur 21 tahun akan keluar rumah pada perayaan tahun baru?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai umur ku 21 tahun. Sepertinya 6 tahun bukan waktu yang terlalu lama, iya kan Sasuke?

**End Flashback**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai meninggalkan balkon itu dan mulai menyalakan televisi LCD 32 inch yang menempel pada dinding. Apartemen Naruto cukup nyaman walau tidak terlalu besar. Dinding ruang santai di cat wana cream dan orange. Lalu ada sofa orange yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi. Ia mengganti-ganti channel televisi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik.

**Drrtt... drrtttt...**

Benda mungil yang diletakan Naruto di atas meja bergetar. Ia melirik sejenak, dan tidak mempercayai siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini. Ia segera mengangkat menekan tombol hijau pada benda mungil itu.

"Err... Moshi moshi Naruto desu." Ucap Naruto dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Kau masih ingat kan janji ku pada mu 6 tahun lalu?" Tanya seorang pemuda di seberang sana.

"Tentu Sasuke, kau sudah pulang dari Amerika? Bagaimana disana?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Coba kau keluar dari apartemen mu."

**Tuut tuut tuuut**

Sambungan pun terputus. Naruto segera mengambil jaket dan mantel lalu pergi keluar. Ketika ia membuka pintu ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Reflek Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku selalu selalu mengunggu mu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menunggu ku Naruto. Maaf telah membuat mu menunggu selama itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Tak apa Sasuke, yang penting kau sudah menempati janji mu kan?" Cengir Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ayo sebentar lagi pergantian tahun." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menuju keluar apartemennya dan bergabung dengan orang-orang untuk merayakan tahun baru.

**The End**

**Nah itu dia fiction Kirio tentang Tahun Baru. Gomen kalo kesannya gaje dan abal. Maklum Kirio udah lama ga nulis fiction. Happy New Year all :D**


End file.
